Astro Boy in Metropolis
by Space Ghost
Summary: Astro visits Metropolis and mayhem ensues from the infamous Duke Red and Roc of the Malduks. Dedication piece to Osamu Tezuka. This is set before the movie's story
1. Troubles Begin

Astro Boy in Metropolis  
By Space Ghost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Astro Boy or any other creations of Osamu Tezuka. This is merely a fanfic that I dedicate to THE best manga artist of all time.  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roc: I believe that this level is off limits for robots, is it not father?  
  
Duke Red: Indeed it is.  
  
Roc: I was hoping you'd say that...   
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Professor Ochanomizu was a stubborn, but kind old man, who was short, stout, nearly completely bald, save for two bushels of gray hair at the left and right sides of his head, and had a large nose that was reminiscent of a bloated cucumber. Currently, he was sitting in his laboratory, having his afternoon cup of tea, which in his opinion, should be a priority for all scientists, because after all, few things were as relaxing of a nice warm cup of tea. "Got to keep that stress down, if you want to be successful in your work", he would often say. But relaxed or not, nothing could prepare him for what he had seen bursting into his laboratory. It was none other than Dr. Tenma, the man who created Astro Boy in the image of his late son, Tobio, in an attempt ease the pain of the loss of his son, or even possibly, bring his son back to life, and though Astro did ease Tenma's pain, it was short-lived, because Astro, being a robot, could not grow or become older like a human boy would. So Tenma had sold Astro to a circus, where Ochanomizu discovered him shortly after and modified him with the powers that he has today.  
  
  
  
Yes, it was none other than Dr. Tenma who had came in to the laboratory, holding the limb robotic body of Astro Boy. The body didn't seem too terribly damaged, but there appeared to be a few serious bumps and scratches." What has happened?!" Professor Ochanomizu shouted in disbelief.  
  
Dr. Tenma quickly shuffled past Ochanomizu and laid Astro Boy down on the lab table, then said, " I found him in Metropolis. I was shopping for parts to make some pet canary robots, and I saw him laying on the ground. The chest wound shows obvious damage from a powerful gun, and the other damage are most likely from a long fall, so, he was probably shot while flying, due to the fact that his legs were in rocket mode."  
  
  
Professor Ochanomizu walked up to the table and briefly examined Astro Boy. The body was the same as it always had been, the small caucaisian robot body, with the large eyes, black shorts, green belt, red boots, and black hair with the two spikes. "Well", Ochanomizu said, " This doesn't seem to be anything too serious. You could have fixed him easily enough Tenma. So why did you bring him to me?"  
  
" Well I know I could have, but his battery life is almost completely dead, and your lab was closer than mine." Dr. Tenma replied.  
  
" I see. Well you head back to your lab. I'll have Astro back to normal within an hour, two at the most." Professor Ochanomizu said.  
  
Dr. Tenma nodded, "Thank you Ochanomizu", he said, and then exited the laboratory.  
  
  
Professor Ochanomizu called for his equipment, which was brought to him shortly after by a robot that was shaped somewhat like a lamp. A thin robotic claw grasping on to the handle of a toolbox stretched forward and set the toolbox on the lab table in front of Ochanomizu.  
  
" Thank you Igg", Ochanomizu said to the lamp-like robot, to which it responded by making two small beeping noises, then scurrying out of the laboratory. Professor Ochanomizu took his tools out and began to work on the small body of Astro. Though this was a standard procedure repair for robots, Ochanomizu was taking extra special care and alarm with this patient, because not only had Astro saved his life on several occaisions, but he and the boy were also very close friends. Though Ochanomizu had gone through many experiences in life, even a good deal of adventures, and a veritable amount of storehouses of fond and exciting memories, none of his memories were as intrigiung to him as his past adventures with Astro. But other things ran through his mind now. Such as, what is this place, "Metropolis", that Dr. Tenma had spoken of, and who would have been so cruel to shoot down Astro Boy? At first, Ochanomizu thouht it might have been a robot that was dueling with Astro, but theory was quickly discarded, judging by the blast wound in Astro's chest showed obvious markings that Ochanomizu knew withought a doubt came from a model K-2467 Plasma Magnum handgun. And since robots were not allowed to own guns unless they were built into their body, Ochanomizu was almost 100% sure that a human had done this.  
  
  
  
Ochanomizu had finished repairing Astro about 35 minutes after he had started and now had Astro hooked up to the charger in his lab so Astro's battery would re-charge. He picked up his video phone, turned it on and dialed Dr. Tenma's lab. It was time to get the scoop on this "Metropolis".  
  
  
  
Dr. Tenma had been making some final preparations for a new line of robots that would be made strictly for printing books at faster speeds, so humanity could abandon the slow and expensive printing press that has been the same since we began using it. He was just about to begin, when his video phone started ringing. Tenma quickly put down his equipment, headed over to his desk and answered the phone, to see Professor Ochanomizu appear on the small video screen on the phone panel. " Ah, hello Professor. How is Astro?"  
  
"He's fine. I'm re-charging his battery now." Ochanomizu replied, " Listen, Dr. Tenma. I don't mean to be rude or sound suspicious, but what is this place "Metropolis" that you spoke of when you brought Astro in earlier?"  
  
  
" You've never been to Metropolis? Peculiar. Er, anyway, Metropolis is a large city that is close to Japan, but it is separated completely from any other nation on Earth. They don't even operate under any government system that I am familiar with. The city used to be nearly unheard of by the world, but since the inventions of the rocket powered cars( Flying cars) , getting to Metropolis from Japan is quite simple."  
  
  
"But what else can you tell me of this place?" Ochanomizu asked.  
  
  
" Well, Metropolis does have some of the most advanced robots that I have ever seen, not the strongest, but they are quite a sight, Ochanomizu. However, Metropolis is going through some troublesome times, Professor. You see, robots in Metropolis do not have equal rights like the robots elsewhere in the world do. And now the robots have been protesting, some even disobeying orders, and demanding the rights that humans have. However, all robots in Metropolis have a code. That code tells them what level of Metropolis they are allowed to be in. If a robot occupies itself in a level that it is not authorized in, for even a second, it will be destroyed." Tenma replied.  
  
  
" That's terrible", Ochanomizu said, " I may have to check this out".  
  
" Very well Professor, but I must warn you to take special care. There is currently a revolution brewing in Metropolis againt the pro-robot citizens, the anti-robots citizens,and a group of radicals who call themselves 'The Malduks' ", Tenma said.  
  
Don't worry Dr. I will be cautious. Good day." Ochanomizu replied, then hung up the communicator.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE in METROPOLIS  
  
  
Duke Red paced about his office impatiently, slowying circling the men that stood before him. One was the leader of the Malduks, Roc, and the other was a small, lanky man wearing a white lab coat, was bald, and had a devilish goatee.  
  
  
" Dr. Foola...", Duke Red said patiently.  
  
" Yes?" the man in the lab coat replied.  
  
" Is he ready yet?" Duke Red continued patiently.  
  
Dr. Foola smiled, approaching the Duke slowly, " Yes sir, all his modifications are complete,sir."  
  
"Good", Duke Red said, " Is he ready to begin?"  
  
Dr. Foola's slimy grin vanished," Well, not yet sir. He is still charging. It should only be a day, at the very most."  
  
" Very well then..... You have one day Foola. If he is not ready by tommorow, you will pay with your life!", Duke Red said firmly, then sat in his chair, " Now........go!"  
  
Dr. Foola simply nodded quietly and shuffled out of the Duke's office. Outside the office, his terrified scamper immediately changed to an angered stomp. " Ooh, how dare lehe speak to me that way! Me, Dr. Foola! The best robot scientist in Metropolis!". Dr. Foola's glare gradually changed to a wicked smirk as he walked down the hallway," Heh, well I'll show him. Soon Metropolis will see what the true power of robotics can hold!", he said with a malicious chuckle, then left the building.  
  
Back in Duke Red's office  
  
  
" Roc........." , Duke Red said quietly while looking out the window.  
  
" Yes sir?" Roc asked.  
  
" I understand there was a disturbance during the Ziggurat* celebration last night...", Duke Red replied.  
  
(*Ziggurat= Similar to the Tower of Babel in the bible. Is a statement of a civillization building it's way up to heaven. Metropolis' tower is the Ziggurat, implying that they are the closest thing to heaven. And soon, their city will extend to greater limits thank any other in previous history.)  
  
  
" Yes", Roc said, " One of thos anti-robot people attempted a suicide bombing in the celebration park square. He took two kids hostage. But I took care of him."  
  
" And the children?" Duke Red asked.  
  
" Acceptable losses", Roc replied with a grin.  
  
" No, I meant how old were they?" Duke Red asked.  
  
" Neither of them could have been older than four", Roc said.  
  
" Damnit Roc!", Duke Red shouted, stood up and approached Roc," You can not just "Shoot through" children just to eliminate a threat! I mean, they were little kids!"  
  
" Sir, if the bomber had commited his act, not only would both those children had been killed, but so would hundreds of others", Roc replied.  
  
" That's not the point!", Duke Red shouted, " It doesn't make our party look good Roc. And I KNOW those damn Metropolis liberals will use this incident against us."  
  
" I apologize sincerely for the inconvenience I have caused you," Roc said.  
  
" Don't worry.....We should be able to cover it up easily enough.....Have the parents done or said anything that may conflict our interests? " Duke Red asked.  
  
" I hadn't heard. But even if they do, it's nothing to worry about. We tapped their entire houses so if they start to cause problems, we'll shut them up......for good", Roc replied, grinning again.  
  
" Good." Duke Red said resolutely.  
  
Roc tapped his foot on the ground a couple of times, then looked up and said, " Father, I don't mean to insult your judgement, but I don't know if Dr. Foola is the most trustworthy scientist in Metropolis."  
  
Duke Red stared out of the window, then turned to Roc and said, " Normally I would silence you, but I think you have a point Roc. I think we should call on the wise man."  
  
"The wise man?" Roc said with a puzzled tone.  
  
" The Red Wizard" Duke Red replied.  
  
Roc wished to make a comment, but he held it back, for he did not want to say anything that would anger Duke Red. Though Roc had tremendous respect for Duke Red and his decisions, he believed that it was a bad decision for the Duke to put so much faith in an old mage who had no background information and had never been seen in Metropolis until meeting with Duke Red.  
  
Duke Red picked up the phone on his desk and said, while speaking into the phone, " Call the Wizard in."  
  
The doors opened slowy and a small figure floated(yes, floated) into the room. He was sitting in the air, with his legs crossed, he wore a red cloak that hid all of his appearance, save his long silver spiky beard that protruded from the face gap in his cloak. He floated to Duke Red and Roc and said , " You called Sir?"  
  
"Yes Red Wizard," Duke Red said, " I wish to know if I can trust this Dr. Foola."  
  
  
The Red Wizard sat in the air silent for a long time, then said, " Dr. Foola is power hungry mad man. He has made your robot perfectly, as he promised, however, he has made a robot that is twice the power of the one he has made for you. With your faith entrusted in what you would believe to be the most powerful robot, he believes that he could easily conquer and over throw Metropolis with his 3,000,000 horsepower robot. My advice to you is to get your robot from Foola, then kill him so he can never activate his robot."  
  
Duke Red nodded," Seems you were correct Roc. Well, thank you Red Wizard."  
  
" Call on me anytime." The Red Wizard said, then vanished.  
  
"Hmph, I don't trust that old man....", Roc said quietly.  
  
Duke Red sat down at his desk, and replied," You don't trust anyone Roc"  
  
Roc walked out of Duke Red's office and said solemnly, " Exactly the way a Malduk should be."  
  
  
Back in Professor Ochanomizu's offce, Astro had just been re-activated, his body repaired and his energy re-charged.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad to see you're alright Astro." Ochanomizu said.  
  
" Yes, sir... I'm ok....but, what happened?" Astro said in confusion.  
  
" You were shot down when you were flying around Metropolis. Apparently certain zones are off-limits for robots." Ochanomizu replied.  
  
Astro's eyebrows shifted in confusion, " ...Metropolis?"  
  
Ochanomizu turned and looked at Astro, " That's what I said."  
  
"B-but I've never been to Metropolis... I don't even know where it is." Astro said.  
  
"Huh? You mean you don't remember flying around Metropolis?" Ochanomizu asked, scratching his head.  
  
" No. Not at all." Astro replied.  
  
"Hmmm...", Ochanomizu mused, " Very strange..."  
  
  
  
  
The next day in Metropolis, Dr. Foola had came to Duke Red's office again, but not alone this time, this time he was with a tall robot that stood seven feet tale, that had a white body frame that was equipped with black spherical armor at his knees, feet, chest, and shoulders. He had a stern face that had a bandana went over the eyes, with eye holes cut in of course, and the bandana reached down ALMOST to the ground. Dr. Foola entered with the robot and said, " Duke Red, may I present your newest servant, the most powerful robot known to man, Bandit, the 2,000,000 horsepower robot!." Bandit took a step forward and bowed silently.  
Duke Red stood, smiling and said," Excellent Dr. Foola. Truly he is a masterpiece. Only you could create such a work of art , Foola."  
  
Dr. Foola smiled and replied, " Thank you,sir. And now, I shall take my leave."  
  
" Just a minute!....Roc?", Duke Red said with a malicious grin.  
  
Roc grinned, his sunglasses on, then took out his Metropolitan revolver and shot Dr. Foola in the chest.  
  
  
  
A piercing scream came from the impish doctor as he collapsed to the ground, blood flowing onto the floor, " W-w-why......." the doctor said, cringing.  
  
Roc said, still grinning, " We know about your plans Foola.We know that you made a robot stronger than Bandit for yourself so you would overpower us."  
  
Foola, cringing in terrible pain slowy took out a remote control and pressed a button on it, then grinned and said " There......though I may die.......nothing can kill my legacy now..." . After those last words, Foola slumped over, dead.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this......", Roc said.  
  
  
  
  
In the Next Chapter, Trouble occurs in Metropolis when Foola's own 3,000,000 horsepower robot is released from it's chamber by Dr. Foola before he died. Now, without a master to obey, the robot goes on a rampage, performing it's most basic programming order: Destroying, including humans. Bandit is sent out to try to stop the robot, but things seem grim since Bandit was made with less power than Foola's, but perhaps the hope of Metropolis stands some chance when none other than Astroboy returns to Metropolis to get answers on why he was shot down, and why he can't remember anything of Metropolis. Is there any hope for Metropolis, even with the assistance of Astro and Bandit? Find out next time in Chapter 2, " Shadow of Death comes to Metropolis" 


	2. The Shadow Of Death Comes to Metropolis

Chapter 2  
  
" The Shadow Of Death descends upon Metropolis" By Space Ghost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Astro Boy or any other creation of Osamu Tezuka. I am only writing a fanfic.  
  
  
  
In the dark abandoned lab of Dr. Foola, a signal that had finally reached the lab from Duke Red's office by Dr. Foola's remote have reached the lab and activated. A remote pod in the corner of the filthy lab opened , steam bursting from the pod. As soon as the steam cleared, a robot stepped out slowly. It stood seven feet tall, with a generic robot body frame. A cloak covered it's face with the back of the cloak flowing behind it's back like a cape, and it held a metallic scythe in it's right hand. After standing there in silence, surveying it's surroundings, Dr. Foola's creation, who had been dubbed " Mortos" activated his plasma jets on the bottom of his feet, and sped upward like a rocket, tearing through the surfaces of the lower "Zones" of Metropolis with ease. Mortos burst through the streets of Metropolis, around the marketplace, and zoomed right into the sky. Mortos stopped in mid air, hundreds of feet above the city and looked down at it, surveying the buildings and humans, some looking up at him, trying to make out what he was. Mortos processed his information and had come to his conclusion, his only conclusion, which was his first basic programming: Kill.  
  
Mortos shot down from the sky towards a random building and held his scythe out in a slashing position. Suddenly the scythe blade extended to 50 ft in length. With a heavy and swift swing of the scythe, the enormous blade cut through the building like it was butter and began to shrink back down to normal size as it had cam through the other end. Now devoid of support, the top half of the building fell to the earth, below the many citizens. Only a few would manage to escape this blow that fate had delivered.  
  
  
  
Duke Red was busy working on some of the tax laws paperwork when the phone suddenly began to ring. He promptly answered it, " What?....WHAT?! Two-hundred killed?!...BY A ROBOT?! Have it destroyed immediately! Contact Roc, make sure he goes with you .. Use whatever it takes! Just make sure it's stopped for good!", then Duke Red slammed the phone down on the receiver, then laid his head on his desk, his hands lightly gripping his hair.  
  
  
  
" But why Astro?!" Professor Ochanomizu shouted incredulously.  
  
Astro Boy turned and looked at the Professor, then said, " I need to know why I was there in the first place, why I don't remember anything about it."  
  
" Well I understand your frustration Astro, but it's very dangerous.", Ochanomizu replied.  
  
" I'll be careful, I promise! So can I have permission to leave the country?", Astro asked.  
  
Professor Ochanomizu sighed, then after a brief moment of silence, he said, " Well, you will end up going with or without permission, so I might as well, and at least it will be legal."  
  
Astro smiled and exclaimed, " Thanks Professor!".  
  
Ochanomizu went over and sifted through his desk until he pulled out a small piece of paper, then handed it to Astro, " There you go Astro, now remember to take care."  
  
" I will! Thanks Professor!", Astro said then activated his rocket legs and flew up.  
  
" No! not through the--"  
  
Astro burst through the roof of the ministry of science and flew off towards Metropolis.  
  
"----roof", Ochanomizu said to himself with a sigh of frustration then sat down and took a sip of tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
" There he goes!", Roc shouted, aiming his gun at Mortos, who was flying around Metropolis, slaying random objects, mostly robots, but some human. All the soldiers aimed their weapons at Mortos, including some of the strange shaped tanks that bore the symbol of the Malduks. Mortos slowly turned toward the army that had gathered and had their sights on him. Without wasting any time, Mortos flung his body into flight, heading straight toward the opposing army. Soon, all of them opened fire on Mortos, the bullets bouncing right off his metallic body and the tank rounds being reduced to nothing by the scythe that shielded Mortos, who came completely unscathed from their first skirmish. With a speed that none of the humans, not even Roc could follow, Mortos leaped up and sliced all the tanks in half, by slicing one, then leaping to the next and slashing, and so forth until all the tanks were turned to scrap.  
  
" What the hell?!" Roc shouted, which caused Mortos to turn his attentions to Roc. Mortos flew toward Roc, readying his scythe for another life to claim, and swung swiftly.  
  
But to Mortos shock, the scythe was stopped, by one hand. It was Bandit, he had jumped in the way and stopped the scythe. Mortos yanked back his scythe, then lunged again, this time using an overhead swing, aiming to puncture Bandit's head, but he was stopped again. Bandit had caught the scythe by it's staff and high-kicked Mortos in the chest. Mortos, though being bested by surprise and attacks of blind rage, decided to be more strategic and tactical with this battle. This strange robot was stronger than the others. Mortos flew up into the fly, Bandit following him by leaping up buildings, Bandit was supreme when it came to jumping and agility, but he could not fly, and Mortos would use that as his advantage. Mortos then dove downward at Bandit, and bashed him hard with the staff of his scythe. Bandit, in mid-leap, had not been able to counteract the attack in time, so was flung down hard to the earth below. Bandit fell 200 ft down to the ground, some minor damage to him, not to mention a major imprint in the concrete he landed on.  
  
" I won't let you commit this senseless killing!", Bandit shouted, after standing firmly.  
  
Mortos landed in front of Bandit, not saying a word, most likely because he was not built with a voice chip. Suddenly, Mortos cocked his arm back and flung his scythe, which spun wildly in a circle around Bandit, cutting off the concrete that Bandit stood on away from the rest of the road. The chunk of concrete, with Bandit, fell down into the darkness, to what zones would Bandit end up in, is uncertain, but Mortos didn't care. Mortos had other kills to make instead of wasting time with one robot, he could deal with that one later. Suddenly heard the scream of a little girl. Mortos turned to where the scream came from, it was a little girl, about 4, screaming "Mommy" and crying, while kneeling beside the body of one of the humans he had eliminated earlier. With the aspiration of more death, Mortos flew forth and grabbed the girl by her neck.  
  
" No!", Roc screamed.  
  
The little girl didn't make a noise, she was too scared as the death-like figure held her neck tightly, not letting her breath. Mortos slowly raised his scythe, positioning to slice her head from her neck.  
  
" Stop it!", cried a voice that came out of nowhere.  
  
Mortos suddenly felt the disruption, as he had been hit so hard that he dropped the girl, and had been sent flying. After gaining composure, he looked up to see a small boy robot with black hair with two black spikes standing there, holding the girl.  
  
It was none other than Astro. " Hurry, run away.", Astro said to the girl, then put her down. The girl, not needing to be told twice, ran off as fast as she could. " How dare you! Robots are not supposed to hurt humans!", Astro yelled angrily.  
  
Mortos stood slowly and immediately lunged at Astro Boy, his scythe ready to do some damage. To his surprise, Mortos was delivered a roundhouse of solid punches from the boy robot, and was sent flying, this time, straight through a wall, which collapsed on him shortly afterward. Mortos burst from the rubble and shot up into the air, but to his surprise, was being followed by Astro, who evidentally was equipped with rockets in his legs. Mortos realized that being chased would only waster time, so he turned, ready to fight. Astro unleashed with a fury of rapid punches and kicks, but Mortos managed to block most of the rapid attacks with the blade of his scythe. Astro turned around, and bent over, as his rear-end machine guns came out of their compartments and fired at Mortos. Mortos sustained some minor damage and some new holes in his cloak, but that was it. Now it was Mortos' turn to be on the offensive, and he slashed mercilessly, Astro flying backwards to avoid the slashes, the scythe cutting through buildings or the air when it missed Astro.  
  
Suddenly, Bandit came leaping through the sky behind Mortos and slam punched him down hard, causing Mortos to fall to ground. Astro caught Bandit by his hand and held him in the air. " Thanks a lot", Astro said with a smile.  
  
" No thank you. I don't think I could beat him by myself.", Bandit replied.  
  
" Me neither. So why don't we work together to stop him? My name's Astro."  
  
" Sounds like a plan Astro. I'm Bandit."  
  
" Nice to meet you Bandit.", Astro said., " Ya ready?"  
  
" Yeah, lets go."  
  
Bandit jumped away from Astro and lunged toward the ground, preparing for landing as Astro flew down with him.  
  
Mortos stood up, his composure regained, and lunged forth again, making another assault. He aimed for Bandit, because he thought Bandit was the strongest robot and after he was disposed of, he would make short work of the boy robot. But to his misfortune, both Astro and Bandit had teamed up to fight him. Mortos knew that this would complicate things, but it was irrelevant, if they even made one miscalculation, Mortos would slice them in half with his scythe. So, he decided to increase his scythe's blade length, in case he got the opportunity to slash both of them at once. However, his efforts were in vain, even though he was a 2,000,000 Horsepower robot and Bandit was only 1,000,000 and Astro was 100,000, Astro and Bandit were working together and they both had free will and emotional drives, which Mortos lacked. So, regardless of how much stronger Mortos was, he was no match for the two. Bandit delivered a strong kick that sent Mortos flying, and a strong laser blast from the small laser cannon in Astro's finger, Mortos was blown to scrap.  
  
" Hey, we did it!", Astro said, smiling.  
  
" Yes. I must thank you for your help Astro.", Bandit replied.  
  
" Aw, your welcome. But I have to thank you too, you know. I couldn't have beaten him without your help either.", Astro said.  
  
However, their conversation was interrupted by Duke Red, who approached, along side him was none other than Roc.  
  
" Good work Bandit.", Duke Red said monotonously, " Now come along."  
  
" Yes sir!", Bandit said with a salute, went to Duke Red, and followed him to the Duke's car, with Roc.  
  
" Roc, who was that boy robot?", The Duke asked.  
  
" Uh, I don't know." Roc said, knowing full well it was the robot he had shot down earlier.  
  
" His name is Astro.", Bandit said.  
  
" Astro eh?", Duke Red said, " I doubt that this will be the last that we see of him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
ON THE NEXT CHAPTER of Astroboy in Metropolis.  
  
  
  
Terror erupts in Metropolis as buildings seem to be bombed randomly, and after each bombing, a strange figure is seen fleeing the scene, but never caught. Astro decides to try to help out catch the bomber, and even Bandit pitches in. Will Astro catch the strange culprit? And more importantly, who is the culprit? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: " The case of the Super Terrorist" 


End file.
